As shown in FIG. 1 illustrating a prior art shelving base system, a shelving unit 10 is bolted by a plurality of bolts 5 to a floor 19. The side of the shelving unit has a panel 8 running from top to bottom which has a right angle bent-over flange 9 at the base thereof cut short of the corners. In an aperture 6, the bolt 5 attaches the flange 9 to the floor 19.
As is known in the prior art, four vertical posts 12 are provided at the four corners of the shelf. These posts 12, as more clearly shown in FIG. 8, have a closed channel 12A facing the front and the back of the shelving unit and a flange 12B at the sides where the side panels 8 of FIG. 1 attach. In the closed channel portion 12A slots 13 which are keyhole shaped in known prior art fashion are provided for receiving shelf supports 16 which in turn support shelves 14 having a front lip 14A. Shelf supports 16 are formed in known prior art fashion as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B in the side view and end view respectively, and in FIG. 1 also in an end view. The shelf supports have a base portion 16C, a short lip vertical wall 16A, and a longer vertical wall 16B. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, there are mounting ears 16D and 16E at each end with each of the mounting ears having projecting rivets 16F, 16G, 16H, and 16I with each of the projecting rivets having a projecting head portion 4 such as shown in the end view of FIG. 2B and a tail portion 3 where they mount in respective apertures in the ears 16D and 16E of the supports.
Referring again to FIG. 1, a front kick plate or base plate 15 having a bottom bent-over edge 15A at right angles is provided at the front and at the back of the shelving unit. This base plate 15 at its upper end 15B slips in a space between the vertical wall 16B of the shelf support 16 and the overhang lip 14A of the shelf 14.
With this prior art unit, if a user of the shelving unit accidentally kicks the base plate 15 it can be easily bent in. It is difficult to repair this bent plate since the shelf 14 must be removed and it must be re-formed. Typically, such base plates are formed of thin steel sheeting, such as 24 gauge.
If desired, an additional reinforcement channel 18 may be provided having a U-shape with sidewalls 18A and a base portion 18B on which the shelf 14 rests. A notch 18C is provided in each sidewall 18A to receive the short vertical wall 16A of the shelf support 16. The front end 18D of the reinforcement channel 18 abuts against an inner surface of the vertical wall 16B of the shelf support 16.